falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Diary of a General
I (The diary of Dane Marcellus has been published to the public, to give an insight in the man who won wars for Falleentium and fought of Aparian independence. As the diary is long, specific entries will be picked out and shown here - for the full version please go to your local bookstore or www.historybooks.st) '-Jarrico, 28th of March 460AER-' ”Today is my 18th birthday. I’ve received my conscription papers from the Falleen Army. In a few weeks I’m going to a medical review and, if I pass, after my youth education is finished in 3 months, I’m going to serve my time. My father hopes I’m going to serve my time in the navy because of our mercantile history and the fact he is a Vice Admiral in the navy. Personally I just hope I get to serve in an administrative place for a short time before I’m able to continue my education and work in the family business.” '-Jarrico, 1st of July 460AER-' “The review didn’t go as I had hoped. Instead of serving in an administrative part of the military, I’m going to serve in the 2nd Corps stationed here in Apari. 8 long months of angry unteroffiziers and dirty mud. I guess that is my fault for keeping me in shape. Gods I hate this conscription thing… II '-Jarrico, 16th of April 461AER-' I finished my conscription time at the 2nd Corps over 2 weeks ago now. It was... Different, than I expected it to be. The things we did were thrilling and the comradeship, I loved it. I made a good friend there aswell, Vandras. Very militaristic guy, already planned what rank he would retire from. I guess you could say there is room for more ambition in the military than in a business. I've changed my plans for the future. I'm applying for the officer academy alongside Vandras. My father said Aquanis would curse me as I've chosen to become an army officer, but I believe that Aquanis needs champions on land as much as she needs it in the sea - my father disagrees. '-Jarrico, 4th of June 461AER-' My application was accepted and I've finished with all the test, the 1st of August Vandras and I will begin our officer training. I'm looking forward to it. For the first time I'm actually excited to start educating me to something. Vandras and I are going to celebrate it out in the streets and, as Vandras said it, try to get under the skirts of some ladies. I already fear the consequences but.. You got to risk it sometimes! III '-Corrintrin, 11th November 465AER-' I witnessed the coronation of Vinther II. alongside my father as some of the main guests. A 16 year old kid now hold power and is only restricted because of Federal Council that keeps getting weaker. I had a short conversation with Vinther II. as a formality. I don't know what to think of him, but I got the impression he is very militaristic. Perhaps he will throw Falleentium into wars against the western tribes in the future, but who knows. '-Outside Corrintrin, 27th August 467AER' I haven't had much time to write in my diary in the past few years. My officer training and recent events have taken much of my time. And the death of my father and mother. Killed by democrats who wants to weaken the Royal power in Falleentium and remove its main supporters, who my father was one of. I graduated alongside Vandras and got comission as Lieutenant in the 1st "The Royals" Regiment of Apari, 1st Battalion together with Vandras. Now, a couple years after our graduation we camp outside of the Capital of the Federation, Corrintrin. Alongside us are other military people, nationalists and royalists. Our mission is clear. Tomorrow Falleentium will face a new day and a new era. Father and mother will be avenged. '-Corrintrin, 8th September 467AER-' After our initial success on the 28th August and the dissolution of the Federal Council and proclamation of Vinther II. as our Emperor by the leaders of our movement, heavy fighting started in the streets between us and our supporters against the democrats and liberals who took to the street. It has been a bloody fight that lasted a little over a week. The streets are still red by the blood by the fallen, but we are victorious. Falleentium is now an Empire under the rule of the only 18 year old Vinther II., though it is still officially called a republic. Probably to keep the people ignorant of the nations true nature now. I got promoted to Captain and has been granted command over the 1st Battalion with Vandras as my second in command. Vandras said we are certain to be destinied for greatness if we continue, I'm more certain that more bloody conflicts will arise in the near future. IV '-11th of April, 469AER - South Tapanuo-' A lot has happend the past few years. My parents dead, the Royalist Coup, the Coronation of Emperor Vinther and now this. The Balbar War. I'm commanding the 1st "The Royals" Regiment in the 2nd Army now. Colonel Dane Marcellus. Vandras is still around of course. Now commanding the 1st Battalion as a Captain. We are to respond to the Balbarin invasion and drive them out, which is going to be tough. We are outnumbred 3:1, but we have some advantages. We are, more or less, a united nation that was formed almost 300 years ago while Balbar is a newly formed nation out of several independent tribes. Our reasons for fighting are stronger. Lets hope it is enough.. '-23th November, 469AER - Balranico-' The war is over. We crushed the Balbarians utterly, even on the flat steppes where their mobility had a significant advantage, we crushed them. My regiment has been bathed in so much blood they have taken the nickname "the Royal Reds". I've heard that the Emperor and his council wants to annex the regions which we are occupying now. Well, if they want to try to assimilate and bring civilisation to these lands, I won't object aslong I don't get tied down in the administrative matters. Which I fear as I've recieved a letter summoning me to the Royal Palace. Signed by the Emperor himself. V '-28th of January, 470AER - Corrintrin-' The summoning was not what I had feared. Instead it was more of a celebration where the Emperor himself promoted me to Major General, skipping one rank, and giving me a medal of bravery. However, shortly after this the election for the government ended, in which I had made a party called the "Conservative-Reactionary Party (CRP)", and an anarchist party took power. During the first weeks they made ridiciously plans for destroying what we know as Falleentium. So I plotted with another party named RPP and its leader Giovanni Papa and other politicians and military persons. We made our move one morning and made a coup, removing the anarchists and formed a One-Party State - RPP/CRP - and went for more absolutism as we deemned it necessary. As a result, the Emperor believed me to be one of the most loyal people in the nation and promoted me yet again, this time to full General and made me Lord of Jarrico - making me a Nobleman. Because of that, I've now modified my name, it is no longer a merchant's family name, it now a nobility name. Marcellus. '-2nd of May, 470AER - Western Apari-' The war between the Empire of Verzarent and the United Realms has forced Falleentium to take a stance. However negotiations between Falleentium and Verzarent failed and the United Realms attacked. We are know in a war against both Verzarent and the United Realms, which also fights each other. The three strongest nations battling against each other for the supremacy of the continent. I've been ordered to take the 2nd and 4th Army and attack the Imperial forces of Verzarent in the west while General Tsubodai, a great man I've been lucky to come to know the past months, takes the 1st Army up north. The rest of our forces are going south against the United Realms. Vandras, who I've promoted to Major and given command of the old regment and a place in my staff, is still full of joy and a glory-seeking mood. He says that the women where we are going are some of the finest and most beautiful in the world. It reminds me of a night in Jarrico where I met such a woman from the west.. So many years ago now. Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium